love is bad
by inukagomemcshippo
Summary: what happens when the boys are back in action (from ppg) and want revenge on the girls but when they fall in love will mojo and him do some thing(all 3 cuples brickxbloss boomxbubb butchxbutter
1. Chapter 1

brick(moki)

boomer(mikeko)

buch(kandon)

* * *

I hate you so much the 1st time you destroyed us then we came back had a cootie shot and add a growth formula

that's the worst thing for you just wait till we get our hands on you. i want revenge

* * *

momoko's pov.

i look at my clock on my dresser and i walk down stairs o get the girls

"wake up we got to go to school"i said

"what time is it *looks at clock* man can i have 45 more minutes"kaoru said rolling over

"im getting the water gun" i said walking out the door

i come back and start spraying her with the water gun

"OK OK OK IM UP STOP IM UPPPPPPP!"kaoru screamed falling out of bed

"thats more like it"i said while bolwing the fake gun like it was just shot and was a real one

"fine im going get up"kaoru said getting off the floor

"ill wake miyako"i said

i walked into miyako's room and see it filled to the dresser with clothes. miyako was in the middle trowing them around

"i cant find what to put on"miyako said looking at baby blue boots

"you have 10 minutes to come and eat"i said

"10 minutes 10 MINUTES"miyako said panicing

"here put this on it matches the boots"i said tossing her a half cut sweater dress and baby blue tights

"oh ohhhhh thank you thank you thank yoooouuuu"miyako said jumping up and down while hugging me

"WHERE LATE FOR SCHOOL COME ON I WANT TO GO TO SOCCER!"kaoru screamed

"WHERE WHATTTT!"i and miyako said

we ran out the door and to school

* * *

to the boyz

"ok i think we are ready kandon get yo ass up"moki yelled

"ill think about it damnit gezz"kandon said

"they have socc..."mikeko said

"shit what are we waiting around for lets go ladies"kandon said running out the door

"do i look like a girl to you imma make you eat those word spit em out and eat em again"mikeko said running out the door after kandon

"its gonna be a looonngg day"moki said using super speed to pass his brothers

* * *

sry it was short


	2. Chapter 2

Brick's pov

we are at school and its first period the teacher is not here yet

"we got to try and fit in" I whisper to my brothers

The next thing I see is butch picking up someone by their shirt

"do we have a problem here" I said glaring daggers at the dude and my brother

"this fudrunker steped on my new shoes and shrugged when I told him he had steped on them"kandon said

"put the damn kid down"i said hoping my Idiot Brother wouldn't blow our cover

"fine but he owe me some new addias"kandon said putting him down

And he ran

"what the hell is wroung with you" I said hitting him on the back of the head like I do boomer when hes being stupid

"man he stepped on my shoes"kandon said

"we dont have time for the you could have blow our cover"i said

"fine"kandon said

#at lunch#

Momoko's pov

I saw the new kids they looked so familiar but cute at the same time especially the red headed one he had on a red jacket and black wife beater ripped jeans red addias and a backwards snap back with his bangs out in the front and mid long pony tail in the back kaoru caught me staring at him and started snaping in my face

"momoko snap out of it wat are you looking at anyways" kaoru said

Kaoru's pov

Momoko whiped my head to wat she was staring at and I immediately blused a deep sarclet red when I the raven haired one his hair was in a high pony tail and had side bangs with dark green every thing the red one had but he didnt have a jacket you could see his muscles he look ripped but it was at distant so I could not tell

I just sat there trying to keep my'do I look like I care look' and laid back in my chair

Thinkin he looked familiar

Miyako's pov

I saw momoko and kaoru blushing and I looked at what they were staring at and I seemec to start blushing to then I realized who they were and asked my self what arethey doing here


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

butch's pov

I was still mad that , that dude stepped on my shoes so I start looking around for him then my eyes caught a raven hair girl staring at me and our eyes met so I walked over there and I started talking to her

"hey sweety whats your name" I said

"you ever call me sweety again and you will never eat sweets ever again"kaoru said

"oh sweetys got her a temper"i said leaning in her face I grab her by the chin and got closer i saw her blush then I pull my hand away and back up

"thats what I thought"i said folding my arms over my chest

"you arrogant little cocky ass bastard"kaoru

"tell me someting I dont know"

Mikeko said under his breath

"what was that lil'mikey"i said messing up his hair

"thats not my name"mikeko said trowing my hand off and fixing his hair

"what ever you say"i said

Thats when mikeko left With his fist balled up

Moki's pov

"go apologize to your brother" I said hiting him on the arm

"i dont give a damn if he up set it anit my problem"kandon said

I sent him the coldest stare in the world and he froze on the spot

"man mikeko wait"kandon said running after mikeko

"i'm so sry my brothers disturbed you girls were just trying to fit in"i said winking at the girl in the pink then leaveing

My eyes change to a draker red and I felt a present of the ppgz I froze up and look back

And it was the girls we justed talked to

'oh they want to play hide and go get it ok girls we'll take the bait cause you're the ones whos gonna get got' I thought

I walk to my next class which

was gym I was glad that my bros were in the same class but so were the ppgz

Kandon's pov

I saw brick come in and sat next to me and boomer on the blechers he looked mad I didnt say anything

"yo moki whats wroung"mikeko said

"we go to school with the damn ppgz"moki said clenching his teeth and fist

"where are they"i said looking around

"you see those girls over there"moki said noddeding his head in the girls direction

"yeah the girls we talk to this morning"i said

"thats them"moki said

"ew I almost kissed butterbutt"i said shaking my head

"boyz it's time to put a new plan in action I know just what to do"moki said whispering to us

"oh that just evil I like it good job leader boy"i said patting him on the back

Moki's pov

"now lets see how well you can act"i said looking at the girls and I caught momoko staring at me then I nodded up at her and I saw her blush then my evil smirk came I was ready to destroy her

ready to kill her

I was ready to knock her mother fucking head off her shoulders and put it on my mantill

I didnt relize I was staring at her and smacking my gum will I was smirking

Mikeko started snapping me out of my glare

"snap out of it we got to play Dodge ball"mikeko said

"oh hell yea"kandon said

"remember the plan"i said jumping off the bleachers which was only 20 feet off the ground we were sitting at the top so no one would hear us

Mikeko's pov

I follow my brothers in to the changing room we had to dress out we came back out and saw all the girls wearing these itty bity ass shorts that came about f inches above the knee and a white and yellow t-shirt

next thing I know brick caught me staring

"dont get distracted mikeko"moki said hitting me with the ball I caught it

"okay man "i said

We started knocking out people left and right with the dodge balls till it was only us and the girls

Then butch did somthing he hadn't in a long time he was boucin in place(like in boys are back regular ppg)

Kandon's pov

I was ready to at least get some teeth out of bc mouth with this ball I ran to the line got 2 more balls then I started showing off I kicked a ball in the air and kicked it at butter cup then the balls were flying between all 6 of us then the bell ringed for us to go home

Then I started putting my bros plan into action

"so imma say you won and I dont do that offen"i say putting my hand on her hip

"i would have won anyway if it wasnt for that damn belll"kaoru said moving my hand I blow in her ear

"you gonna tell me your name"i whispered licking the edge of her ear

She pulled away from my grip

"who the hell do you think I am I would have whupped your ass"kaoru yelled

I was mad

"ok then lets have a soccer match one on one then if I win you got to tell me your name and the loser has to emit which ones better"i said

"ok what do I get if I win"kaoru said

"a kiss"I said rubbing my lips up hers then pulling away

"do we have a dael"I said spiting in my hand and holding out

she spit in her hand then shook mine

"deal"kaoru saidChapter 3

butch's pov

I was still mad that , that dude stepped on my shoes so I start looking around for him then my eyes caught a raven hair girl staring at me and our eyes met so I walked over there and I started talking to her

"hey sweety whats your name" I said

"you ever call me sweety again and you will never eat sweets ever again"kaoru said

"oh sweetys got her a temper"i said leaning in her face I grab her by the chin and got closer i saw her blush then I pull my hand away and back up

"thats what I thought"i said folding my arms over my chest

"you arrogant little cocky ass bastard"kaoru

"tell me someting I dont know"

Mikeko said under his breath

"what was that lil'mikey"i said messing up his hair

"thats not my name"mikeko said trowing my hand off and fixing his hair

"what ever you say"i said

Thats when mikeko left With his fist balled up

Moki's pov

"go apologize to your brother" I said hiting him on the arm

"i dont give a damn if he up set it anit my problem"kandon said

I sent him the coldest stare in the world and he froze on the spot

"man mikeko wait"kandon said running after mikeko

"i'm so sry my brothers disturbed you girls were just trying to fit in"i said winking at the girl in the pink then leaveing

My eyes change to a draker red and I felt a present of the ppgz I froze up and look back

And it was the girls we justed talked to

'oh they want to play hide and go get it ok girls we'll take the bait cause you're the ones whos gonna get got' I thought

I walk to my next class which

was gym I was glad that my bros were in the same class but so were the ppgz

Kandon's pov

I saw brick come in and sat next to me and boomer on the blechers he looked mad I didnt say anything

"yo moki whats wroung"mikeko said

"we go to school with the damn ppgz"moki said clenching his teeth and fist

"where are they"i said looking around

"you see those girls over there"moki said noddeding his head in the girls direction

"yeah the girls we talk to this morning"i said

"thats them"moki said

"ew I almost kissed butterbutt"i said shaking my head

"boyz it's time to put a new plan in action I know just what to do"moki said whispering to us

"oh that just evil I like it good job leader boy"i said patting him on the back

Moki's pov

"now lets see how well you can act"i said looking at the girls and I caught momoko staring at me then I nodded up at her and I saw her blush then my evil smirk came I was ready to destroy her

ready to kill her

I was ready to knock her mother fucking head off her shoulders and put it on my mantill

I didnt relize I was staring at her and smacking my gum will I was smirking

Mikeko started snapping me out of my glare

"snap out of it we got to play Dodge ball"mikeko said

"oh hell yea"kandon said

"remember the plan"i said jumping off the bleachers which was only 20 feet off the ground we were sitting at the top so no one would hear us

Mikeko's pov

I follow my brothers in to the changing room we had to dress out we came back out and saw all the girls wearing these itty bity ass shorts that came about f inches above the knee and a white and yellow t-shirt

next thing I know brick caught me staring

"dont get distracted mikeko"moki said hitting me with the ball I caught it

"okay man "i said

We started knocking out people left and right with the dodge balls till it was only us and the girls

Then butch did somthing he hadn't in a long time he was boucin in place(like in boys are back regular ppg)

Kandon's pov

I was ready to at least get some teeth out of bc mouth with this ball I ran to the line got 2 more balls then I started showing off I kicked a ball in the air and kicked it at butter cup then the balls were flying between all 6 of us then the bell ringed for us to go home

Then I started putting my bros plan into action

"so imma say you won and I dont do that offen"i say putting my hand on her hip

"i would have won anyway if it wasnt for that damn belll"kaoru said moving my hand I blow in her ear

"you gonna tell me your name"i whispered licking the edge of her ear

She pulled away from my grip

"who the hell do you think I am I would have whupped your ass"kaoru yelled

I was mad

"ok then lets have a soccer match one on one then if I win you got to tell me your name and the loser has to emit which ones better"i said

"ok what do I get if I win"kaoru said

"a kiss"I said rubbing my lips up hers then pulling away

"do we have a dael"I said spiting in my hand and holding out

she spit in her hand then shook mine

"deal"kaoru said


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Moki's pov

"so are you gonna tell me your name"i said grabbing her hand and kissing it

"momoko what's yours"momoko said blushing

"moki um do you think you can give me a tour of the school"i said with a cute and boyish smile

"sure do you want to start now"momoko said grabbing my hand then something weird happen I blushed a little I haven't had any experience with girls ever since she kissed me

"yeah sure but..."i said tring to keep my cool I put my hand by her head on the wall I was so close that I gave her a small peck on the lips froze and she kept kissing me i put my tongue im her mouth and drain the powers i wanted from her but i didnt get all the ones i wanted

I pulled us apart

"uh um maybe we'll do that tomorrow"momoko said blushing real hard

"cool maybe we can have another kiss"i said moveing my hands down her sides

"maybe"she said walking off waving

miyako pov

i saw boomer walk up to me I couldn't let him know I know who he is

"hey " mikeko said

"hi my name is miyako" I said twisting one of my pig tails

Mikeko pov

"um can I walk you home"i said

"that was random why " miyako said

"cause it's raining outside"i said snapping my fingers so it could rain

"oh I guess then" miyako said

miyako POV

Why is he acting nice? Is this a trick or are they good now? Im so confused his eyes are bluer than I remeber there cute

Ahhhh did I just think that

I thought

On the way home

"so you didnt tell me your name" I said

"oh sry my name is mikeko"mikeko said

we keep walking till we saw a cat stuck in a tree

"aww poor thing"i said looking at the cat the next thing I know boomer climbed the tree and got the cat down then started to pet it

"that was actually sweet"i said not realizing what I said

"huh oh it sounded like It was in trouble"mikeko said putting it down and letting it run

"but it didnt make a noise"i said looking at him weird

*i hope he will revel his self I though*

"yea *time for the plan*i did it because i kinda like (fake blushing)

"WHAT"I said sounding shocked

"plz dont be afraid (i grabed her hand) I dont want you to think im weird"mikeko said

Mikeko POV

got her now i got to get her to kiss me then ill drain the powers i want from her im glad were by her house

"you make me feel like im cared for cause i get picked on alot when i was little my brothers would call me stupid, hit me on the back of the head, punch me

but i bet you just want too shun me like all the girls"i said turning around then started smirkin

"no no i wont come here"miyako said as she hugged me

since i taller than her i picked her up and forcefully put my tongue in her mouth and i deepend the kiss by holding her head in place i didnt get all the ones i wanted i pulled us apart then licked up her neck to her chin then i put her down

"bye sweetness see you at school i said kissing her hand then i left my eyes started glowing

*game time*

kaoru POV

"if i get one more point ill beat you kandon"i said bouncing the ball on my knee

"you dont care about winning you just want that kiss"kandon said licking his lips

"no i dont you said something about a kiss i said blushing a bit

"then why are you blushing cupcake"kandon said

"cupcake cup CUPCAKE NO ONE CALLS ME CCCUUUUPPPCAKKKEEE! i screamed scoring the final point

kandon POV

i ran up to her grabbed her head and just stared kissing her i trusted my tongue in and out her mouth i pulled her closer licking the roof of her mouth

she moaned i closed our mouths together then started draining the powers i wanted she started to pull away i bite her lip then put my hands on her waist feeling her hips sliding my fingers in her shorts i touched the out side of her panties she was turned on by this i guest i had my fun i toked my hand out i got all the powers i wanted i stopped kissing her and she slapped me hard

"what wrong kaoru-kun"i said

she slapped me again

"DONT BE SO DAMN FAMILIER WITH ME"kaoru yelled blushing so red she looked like she had makeup on

"what i kissed you no big deal right"i said grabbing her arms pinning her to the ground and stranding her hips then i started rocking like we were having sex

"stop i can feel that you know ah stop DAMNIT i can feel that your hard get off of me" she said throwing me off siting up

"im sry i was just playing i didnt want to make you feel raped friends"i said holding my hand out to help her up

"ill think about it"kaoru said folding her arms and walking away while she was walking a wet spot was in between her legs

"hey i still got it"i said to my self walking home

* * *

me:im sry it was short

kaoru:no it was it

me:shut up thats why you got raped by butch

kandon:yea i know she likes that

kaoru:dont touch me bitch oh opps i mean butch

kandon:when im done with you youll be the bitch

me:stop it or ill make both off you princess for Halloween

k&k:NNNOOOOO!

me:THAN SHUT UPPPP love you all

**me:plz ****review review tell if i should keep going and suggetions are open i will even give shout outss yeeeeaaaaaahhhh oh and give me your fav  
**

**paring **

**k&k:what about the contest**

**me:the contest? ohhh the contest well its if i should write a lemon inuyasha slave or a ppgz lemon slave or anything you like just give me the name of the anime and the paring thx**

**all:dont forget to vote**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

me:what up

boomer:your BACKKK!

bubbles:this is not good

brick:ok since this girl is back inukagomemcshippo is goonna end the contest in 3 DAY!

me:i would also give a shout to one great girl** mystical raven **she is the one who commented the most and just for her this is 5 and 6 at the same time

butch:you better we though you were gone

buttercup:who care important thing is that is this chapter the fight

me:i dont know read it and find out

blossom:you have been warned that looks lemony

me:shut up your telling the **damn STORYYY!**

bloss:fine she dont own us

me: enjoy mystical raven this is for you

* * *

Momoko pov

"hey girls we got to go"i said

"what why"kaoru and miyako said together

"its the rrbz"i said looking at my compack

"so whats the plan leader girl"bc said trowing he hammer over her shoulder

"i guest we'll see when we get there"i said

Brick pov

"it's time boyz are you ready to face the puffz"i said smacking my gum

"face...pssh im ready to throw her in the ground"butch said bouncing in place

"good what about you boomer"i said looking at him

Boomer is quiet

"what wroung bro" butch said walking up to him

All boomer did was point to the rainbow in the sky

The girls pounce on us causing us to fall back on the concreat. It started to get into a blood battle. Boomer throws Bubbles through a glass window, and it shatters on her getting cut every where, then buttercup upercups butch and he kicks her in the stomach.

I take blossom by the hair and use her like a yoyo I pull her up wrap her hands with her hair and pull it tight

"you think you can sneak us pinky"i said pulling

"ooww that hurts stop"blossom said

I pull her back to my chest

"do I scare you babe"i said running my hand up her leg she started squrming

"brick you wouldnt dare"bloss said as my hand got closer to her core

"try me"i whispered I put my hand in her panties she closed her legs tight I slid 2 fingers in her core trusting in and out

Blossoms pov

"brick stop"i said trying to ingnore it

"dont fight the pleasure babe just let go"brick said going painfully slow on purpose

My body wont listen to me my legs started opening for him

My head turned I was panting I kissed him and put my touge in his mouth he stared sucking my tounge then he bit my lip and he toke control then I realised who he was he trusted harder I started moaning load my juices was all over the place he pulled his hand out licked his fingers raised my hair so he could kill me he took his fire sword out and sliced my back he let go of hair and pushed me on the ground in my bloody and cummy mess

Brick pov

I walk over to her head she was looking at me I kissed her then dropped her

"bye beautiful"i said trowing her the peace sigh and flying away

Butches pov

"you like"i said

"me like this ARE YOU CRAZY"bc screamed

I pinned her took off her skirt and rocked on her like on the field

"'gasp' kan... you bitch you played with my emotions"

She said it looked like she was teary

"aww did I hurt butterbutts feelings"i said grinding harder

"get off of me you punk bitch I regent the day you were born"she rantted

"SHUT UP BITCH"i yelled pulling up her shirt and bra

I took one of her c cup boobs in my mouth teaseing the other one with my fingers then I bite and sqeezed them so hard breast milk came out

"oh my bitch wanted kids to bad its really bitter I like it"i said licking up the mess I made I keep her pinned I go down to her soaking wet core

I lick her clit and she was just cumming every were so much it was all over the ground

"YOU BITCH WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS ILL KILL YOU"bc screamed I stopped and got my sword that was just like bricks

"not if I bet you to it "i said she started squming she clinted her legs around me

"bye cupcake"i said

I stabbed her though the stomach

"poor butterbutt"i said licking the blood on the sword then kissing her then flying off I left her sexy body in her nasty mess

Boomer pov

"i have you now my little bubble"i said running the handle of my bat in her skirt and panties

"boomer why are you doing this your the sweet one"bubbles said crying

"because I want to please you before you go"i said jamming the bat in her button

"AHH but go where"she said bitting her lip

I pull her by her pigtails and lick the eage of her ear

"oh where im going to send you my lovely bubbles"i said

She gulped

"ill try to make this painless when im done you wont ever feel pain again"i said trusting her with the bat

"do you like that"i said she was crying tears of blood

"ANSWER ME DAMNIT"yanking her hair back

"yes it does but i want yoo ...ah ..stop plz"she said looking back at me she looks cute when she feels bad

"plz plzz boomer STOP!"she said

"nope after I the things we had to do to get you back"i said

"plz mikeko I love you your sweet dont do this to me plz"she said

I was surprise I took the bat out and threw her angisted the wall by the neck

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT"i said my grip getting thigter

"i...all...ways knew...that...it was you..plz..stop this mikey"bubbles said clawing at my hand that way around her neck

"dont call me that, thats not my NAMEEEE! i screamed taking her skirt off taking my dick out and putting it up her love hole she was crying hard

I thursted in her hard and fast she was moaning and screming We cummed together I pulled out I was still chokeing her

"at least you didnt die a vergin sweetness"i said then I kissed her making sure I took her last breath I keep choking her till she went limp

"bye sweetness and look no blood but you cant answer"i said dropping her then flying off

Bubbles pov

"mmh he thinks im dead big mistake"i said opening one eye


	6. Chapter 6

Chapther 6

Bubbles pov

"girls there gone"i said looking at my sisters get up

"umm bubbles can you heal these gashes"blossom said trying to get up

I came over and healed the slice

"that was the best plan ever bubbles"buttercup said while I healed her

"thanks but its not done ok the plan is that after I told you who they were we take them by surprise make boomer spot us pull back when fight let them get revege make sure I dont get cut and because boomer dont like being called mikey pretending i just made my body limp and fall to the ground heal you then go to the professer to upgrade us come back and "haunt them"

"ok so now we go to the professer"buttercup said flying off with her sisters

Bricks pov

"YES WE FINALLY GOT RED OF THOSE SKIRT PUSHERS"i said high fiveing my brother

"should we tell mojo his half boys killed the ppgz"boomer said

"no stupid we go to the mayor and throw him out of office"butch said hitting boomer on the back of the head

"butch dont hit your brother now lets go"i said flying to city hall

Butch pov

My bros and I walk in the mayor office and I pick him up by the shirt

"hey we want the key to the city"boomer said

The mayor looked at the red phone on the table

"oh plz old man the ppgz are dead now its time you step down"i said threwing on the floor

I growled at him and he ran an left the monacal shash and hat I had the shash brick the hat boomer the monacal

Brick sat in the chair

" theres a new mayor running this bitch"i said high fiveing boomer

"mm boomer get some ser papers we got laws to write"brick said

Blossom pov

"just shoot the suream quick I hate needles"i said while me and my sisters are getting our up grade

"owwwww"i said

"i havent touch you yet"the professer says

"just do it quick"i said

The shot came and I felt this amazing power rush the rush made all of us glow we were in our cholts but had white jackets on and our wepons had our shapes on them mine and bc's hade our couterparts shape

Bubbles pov

"i think this is a start of a new begining"i said play with my new wand

"now lets go teach those rowdyruffdorks a lesson"bc said trowing her hammer in her hands

"lets teach them not to play with girls hearts"blossom said

our suits went all white and our hair had white headbands blossom had a white bow we flew to city hall then turned the light off in the mayors office

"what the hell boomer what did you do"butch said

"why yall looking at me like i did it"bommer said

"you lucky we can see in the dark"brick said walking to a chair

"booommmmeerrrr" i said in a high pitch voice

"what was that"boomer said holding on butches leg

"get off of me stupid"butch said kicking his leg

"ohhh butchy im comming for you"bc said

"yea brick we just want to play"blossom said

"ok what are you and how you know our names"brick said a little scared

"ohh poor boys we just want to** repay YOUU!"** we all said grabbing them by the shoulders

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"they all screamed and left the room

then we put powder on our skin and got 3 hatches and flew out side after them

"ohhh booys" we said with the most evil smirks on our faces

"no impossible we k...killed you"brick said pointing to use

"oh brick you did so now were coming to haunt you"blossom said taping her hachet in her hands

"ok if you are dead prove it"butch said

i did my new pass through powers

"boomer hit me"i said floating to him

"o..oooo...ok"boomer said hiting me and his hand went right throuh my face

"aaaaaahhhhhhh"boomer said screming and running behide butch

"see we can touch you you cant touch us"buttercup said showing her fist to butch

"oh really then since your dead"brick started

"we want to say that we always loved you just didnt know how to show it"boomer contuined

"we always bullyed you because we liked you and when we were fighting we lost control caused we wanted revenge for you killing us twice"butch

"what?"we all said crying causing the powder to come off

"**what the fuuuuucccccckkkkkkk"**the boyz looked at us with angry eyes

"uhhh ohhh"we said

* * *

me:yeaaa thaats a huge chilff

boomer:i liked it

butch:yea yea blah blah contest end in 3 days lots of love rate and fav ok


End file.
